Noodles
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Its a hot evening as our favorite pair from Love Com are sweating in their tiny apartment. Risa has the last cup of noodles just as Otani comes home from work. He snatches it and drinks the seasoned water not knowing it spiked. He never could handle alcohol that well. Lemon and rated M. One shot and no flames please. Trust me it's good


**Noodles**

Koizumi sat the couch with a steaming cup of noodles of the hot summer evening. Why noodles? It was the only thing in the small apartment to eat. Her boyfriend had called earlier and told her that he would be working late at the school. Apparently the teacher he was assisting dumped all of the tests that needed to be graded on him at the last minute. Koizumi stared at the fashion program on their small TV, studying all the new trends for work. She stretched her long legs on the dark orange couch and glanced at the stove clock. She figured another hour before Otani would come home from work and she would have to change. The current outfit she was wearing would is great for lounging around in their cramped little apartment on hot days when she was alone but embarrassing is she was in front of her boyfriend. The light blue cut off jean shorts were barely four inches from her hip bone revealing her long pale legs and the yellow thin strapped top with pink Hawaiian leaf print showed a great portion of her mid drift. Her hair was tied into a loose bun with her bangs out, loose ends sticking to her face from the sweat. Being on the fourth floor was bad enough, but the tiny fan didn't circulate the air enough to create a decent breeze. Koizumi let out a wail of frustration from the heat. She thought it was absolutely ridiculous of how hot it was. Outdoor photo shoots were a mess today because the models keep sweating off their makeup. She poked the noodles with her chopstick, testing if it was ready to eat. Her stomach growled as the smell drifted up to her nose. She set the cup of instant noodles on the side table; the numbing heat was left on her fingers. She shifted in her seat causing her tights shorts to rub in a sensitive place. A moan slipped out from the sensation of the friction. Koizumi tensed realising what happened and of course that was the moment Otani came home. Immediately Risa turned up the volume of the Tv and grabbed the noodle and plunged her chopsticks in. He raced forward with a red face.

"K-koizumi?" He stuttered. She looked up at him innocently with a mouthful of beef noodles.

"feffome hoffme" Translation (Welcome Home) He scratched his head and looked away embarrassed. Risa slurped her noodles and smiled. "What's with the red face?" She tried not looking guilty. _'Please tell me he didn't hear that! Please, please, please!'_

"Um, the heat must've ah...never mind" He dropped his suit case to the floor and peeled off his blazer. Otani wondered over to the kitchen cabinet for a cup of noodles. "I could've sworn I heard something like a moan." He grumbled out of Risa's ear shot as he opened the cabinet to look for a cup of noodles. After two minutes of rummaging around he found nothing, only coffee and tea. He headed back over to the couch and glared at his girlfriend.

"Is there anymore noodles left?" She shrugged and continued watching the TV. Risa picked up the remote and turned the volume down as he sighed. "Eating the last one right in front of your hungry boyfriend. Oi, move your legs..." Otani now realised what she was wearing. It was hot, extremely hot. So hot that he wanted to throw her over his shoulder storm off to their bedroom and do unspeakable things to her. He looked away and loosened his black from around his neck.

"Aren't you gonna sit or did you just ordered me to move my legs for new reason?" Risa raised an eyebrow. Otani sat down on the small couch as koizumi slurped her noodles.

"You gonna give me some of that?" He looked away from her.

"Nope" She grinned as he grumbled something.

"By the way," Otani smirked, now in the mood to tease her. Risa gave him an acknowledging hum. "I like your outfit" Risa almost spewed the contents of her mouth everywhere. Her face turned red as she remembered what she was wearing. She squeaked and tried to cover herself with her arms. He laughed as he slumped back against the couch, burying his hands in his pockets. A small wrapper caught his attention. He pulled out a small pink package with a ring in the center. Otani instantly remembered where this came from. Nakao. Last week they had gone out drinking and it somehow ended to his friend giving him a condom.

"Um, w-what's that?" Risa asked, still flustered from his comment earlier. He stuffed it back in his pocket and grabbed the cup from her hands. "Hey!" She cried in outrage. You just don't take a woman's Instant cup of noodles.

"What the heck? Only the seasoned water is left?" He sighed before gulping it down. Risa looked like she wanted to tell him something but was hesitant "What?" He noted the odd taste, it was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Otani that was spiked..." She said slowly. Otani's eyes grew wide "With Saki..." They sat in silence for five minutes, both looking at the couch cushion.

"How strong?"

"Very Strong," She fiddled with her fingers. Otani couldn't handle alcohol that well, meaning he got drunk easily. She suspected it might be because of his size. She could handle a few and it was no secret that she liked to have one drink at the end of a hard day like this one. Otani felt the effects of the Saki kicking in, he should be okay. Even if it was strong it had been watered down and it was usually in small quantities. Still, his head felt slightly fuzzy. Probably just a few reckless decisions that usually went against his better judgment he would remember in the morning. Otani caught sight of those long exposed legs. Without even thinking he pushed them apart and rested his hips against hers. His lips already on hers before she could say a word. Risa dropped the chopsticks on the floor as she felt his tongue lick her lower lip. She gave into him and their tongues tasted each other. Otani moved against her sensitive spot and Risa let out a loud moan. They stopped, her face went red. No way of covering that up with the TV this time. He grinned and slowly trailed a hand down to her shorts, the zipper to be precise. He undid the restraint and slid a hand down over her cotton panties.

"Otani...we should slow-AH" She squeaked as he pressed on a nub. He liked the sound of her voice like that. He massaged it through the panties. "O-o-o-otani~"Risa moaned, unable to hide the fact she was extremely aroused by this. He felt himself grow stiff at the sound of her moans. The thin material of his boxers and dress pants felt like sand paper to his erection. He claimed her lips once again, this time more fierce, like he had cabin fever. It steadily got more physical between the two as Otani slipped his fingers inside her panties and ran a finger down her lower lips. Risa let out a cry into his mouth. Letting him know he was doing it right. Her hands found their way under his shirt, clutching at the flesh as he continued his menstruations. He plunged his middle digit in causing her to arch her back and cry out again. She dragged her nails down his back, leaving long red marks on his back. Otani curled the finger as he pulled out then straightened it and plunged it back in until he earned his name being shouted from his girlfriend. He found the tight jean shorts gave him too much resistance to continue. Reluctantly he pulled his hand out from her shorts. Risa panted as she looked up at him. He was staring at her shorts, no, more like glaring at them. Suddenly Otani began tugging them off, out of shock Risa didn't resist. Now it was just the top and her pink bunny underwear.

"Otani...uh...uh don't you think this isn't the appropriate place for this?" Risa asked nervously. She seemed scared of going further. Well honestly that's understandable. She is a virgin and it always hurts the first time for the girl. Unless the guy's first time was getting it in the ass but that's a whole different topic Kong hadn't been comfortable talking about in sex Ed.

"You're right" He sighed and backed away a bit.

"I-I am?" Risa missed his presence being so close to her. The odd warmth that resonated from his small body.

"We definitely shouldn't do this here," He sighed then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Risa smiled but also felt a tad disappointed as his arms fell to her waist. "We should do this in the bedroom." Otani hulled her over his shoulder. Risa squirmed as he had a firm hand on her side and butt. He kicked opened their bedroom door and dropped her onto the queen sized futon. He kicked the door shut and stared at her with hungry eyes.

"O-Otani?" Risa stuttered as he loosened his tie more. She slowed inched backwards as he climbed on the bed. She tried to bolt but he caught her waist and pinned her down. Tiny tears slide down he face "Otani please stop I can't do this I'm not ready! Please, please stop!" She trembled as hovered over her.

"I just wanna show you how much I love you" His words were slurred as his mouth was muffled by the pillow. Risa blushed and wrapped her arms around him. "Cause you are really cute when you're embarrassed and sexy when you don't even try. I hold back so much it kinda kills me" He groaned. Risa could feel his erection poking her inner thigh. Her gaze drifted to the side of his orange head; he did try a lot.

"I give in Otani. If it's you I'm comfortable with it" She sighed as she smiled. He shifted to look at her, astounded by what she said. He blinked, once, twice thrice.

"Are you...serious Koizumi?" He asked. She nodded as her chocolate orbs gazed up at him. "You will not regret this, I promise you...Risa" He leaned down and kissed her feverishly. A hand slithered down to her thigh, gently moving it aside to make room for his hips. Risa felt a finger press against her core over the cotton rabbit panties. She moaned into her mouth, letting him know he was definitely doing it right. She tugged at his shirt, wanting the garment off of him. Her broke away and smiled at her, she mimicked his face as they pulled their shirts over their heads and threw them to god knows where. He fumbled with his buckle and kicked his pants off before resting his hips against hers. Claiming her lips again and gently rubbing her slit over her panties. Nails were dragged down Otani's back as he removed his hand and rolled his hips to hers. His erection growing bigger by the minute as skin touched skin. Risa moaned as his hand reached around her back and clumsily fumbled with her bra. After a few minutes he finally got it and ripped the item off her body. His hands soon reached her hips that were still rolled to his. He growled in satisfaction from the feel of her breasts against his chest. Otani slipped a few fingers under the cotton panties and slid them towards her butt as he sucked on her tongue. His hand greedily groped her plump and smooth butt. He slid her finally piece of clothing down one long leg and the other without breaking their heated kiss. Risa let her shy hands drift to the edge of his boxers, slowly pulling them off of his hips. Otani hissed as the air hit his strained erection and Risa's hand brushed by his right butt cheek. _'He has a really nice butt...'_ She thought to herself. Their sexes pressed together, rubbing and shifting. Risa moaned as Otani left her lips and latched to her neck. She quickly glanced down to his member. _'OHMIGOD! He's freaking huge!'_ She mentally shouted but all she could let out was moans and humming sounds. Otani shifted and he positioned himself at her entrance, looking up for her permission. She gave a small and slow nod. He pressed himself in her, she was unbelievably tight. Risa cried out as he hit her barrier. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her body trembled. Otani kisses her softly on the lips, silencing her cry. After a few moments he moved from her lips to her chin, placing light kisses up her jaw line and up her tear trail and to her eye lashes.

"Y-you can move again, if you want." She bit her lip. He gave her a small smile.

"I'll try to be gentle" He pushed a tad more forward and then pulled out slowly then pushed in again. Risa's pain subsided to a barely noticeable dull ache. Pleasure and ecstasy coursed through her blood as Otani slowly pumped himself in and out of her. She moaned extremely loud and wrapped her arms around his torso. Nails digging into bare flesh.

"Faster..." She begged "And harder..." She panted. He happily complied with her wishes. He quickened his pace and clutched the sheets. Risa produced the most erotic noises he ever heard in his life, even more then porn. She screamed his named as his thrusts pounded her insides. He grunted her name as nails dragged down his back again, leaving red trails. His pelvis rolled against hers as he pumped into her. He pounded her as hard as he could but something didn't feel right, he didn't feel completely satisfied by this. Otani briefly looked down and noticed the problem. The reason why he wasn't completely satisfied was because he couldn't fit his whole self into her this way. He racked his brain for a position. He grinned as it came to him. Otani hoisted her legs onto his shoulders, surprising Risa as she was pulled down the futon. He felt that last inch or so slid into her moist cavern. She cried out in pleasure as he continued pumping in her with all his strength. His complete length sliding in and out of her to her previous command. Risa moaned, panted, groaned, screamed, cried, screeched and whined all forms of Otani's name that sounded like music to his ear. Egging him on to make her cum on the spot. With a few thrusts he did just that, Risa screamed his name as she came. Her walls squeezing him to release. Her legs fell to his hips as he lurched forward. Gripping the sheets desperately; he climaxed. Starting spilled her warm seed into her. His fists balled up in the sheets he gave one finally thrust on instinct. He buried his cock deep in her. He emptied himself completely into her, filling her womb to the brim with his cum. She cried out and came again from the feel of his warm liquid spilling inside her. He panted as he hovered over her sweat covered body. She pulled him into a wet kiss for a moment. He broke away and slowly pulled out of her, she was still so tight. He collapsed beside Risa and lazily pulled a blanket over them.

"Otani...you are really good" It was all she could say at the current moment. Otani blushed a bit and pulled her head into his chest.

"Idiot, you say the weirdest things" He chuckled and locked his arms around her.

"Atsushi, I love you" She grinned against his skin.

"Yeah, I know that. I love you too."

**xXx**

**Hope you liked it. I decided to try my hand at this series again. I deleted the other one because I wasn't happy with it but I think I satisfied with this one. Hope you enjoyed it and have a good night**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


End file.
